This invention relates to means for attaching logos to user items. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for temporarily attaching a variety of logos to user devices such as bags or hats which contain straps.
A wide variety of logo attachment means are available in the prior art. Most of these logo attachment means or attached to hats, such as, for example, the logo attachment means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640, which involves attaching a logo to the straps on the back of a cap for purposes of obscuring the straps. Other examples of cap logo attachment means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,695.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,402 discloses an attachment to the adjustable strap on a baseball cap. In FIGS. 4 and 5, the patent discloses the use of complementary snaps to interchange patches applied to adjustable straps on baseball caps. No disclosure is made of a rotable logo which is permanently attached to hook and loop fastener encircling arms.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to prepare a strap logo which may be applied to a wide variety of straps, caps, bags or other articles having linearly extended members which may receive a logo.
It is another object of this invention to prepare a strap logo wherein the logo may be rotated about an axis on the strap encircling arms so as to control the orientation of the logo.
It is another object of this invention to prepare a readily attachable and removable strap logo which may be applied to a wide variety of articles. These and other objectives are obtained by the instant invention.